guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ursan Blessing
OMG! ARE YOU FREACKING SERIOUS! WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN WIN --Blue.rellik 02:03, 23 August 2007 (CDT) *cough* Well, I believe written somewhere that norn can turn into bears so prehaps after a little help here and there you can turn into a bear as well. I sure hope Brutal Mauling is improved before I have to use it as a bear. Flechette 02:05, 23 August 2007 (CDT) there's 2 versions of the skill, one given in 'mission' and the otehr is permanent.. cant remeber the stats for the mission version, but the permanent(useable in any PvE area) is elite, and affected by the norn title track, both put you at you -2 energy degeneration, no matter what proffession, and gives bonus health and armour, gain 1 energy when you deal or recieve damage, and end when your energy reaches 0 Tera arcane 21:06 24 August 2007 (GMT) Only -2 regen? That's so win --Blue.rellik 22:12, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Regardless of natural regeneration it's set at -2 energy degen 72.196.131.42 00:24, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::The temporary version's called Ursan Aura. -- Gordon Ecker 03:08, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :::Oh okie dokie. I misinterpreted it as being -2 regen, not putting you at -2 --58.175.232.242 05:43, 25 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Look like ArenaNet was planing a Druid profession and instead they did this with the skills ideas (originally created for the Druid)--[[User:NeHoMaR|'NeHoMaR']] 14:51, 25 August 2007 (CDT) Found out that using a zealous weapon the energy regeneration is unaffected, so I did have -2 regen but also got 2 energy per hit. Haven't tested if the regen changes if you switch from zealous to something else (or the other way around tho). I found this elite very usefull doing the Norn Tournament, still having problems with that last one, but this might become the only skill you need and perhaps then it's possible for any class!Shai Meliamne 21:02, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Sigh I really wanted my char to transform in a bear not stay as he was, I hope that was a skill and will be fixed by the offical release MageMontu 06:10, 27 August 2007 (CDT) remove enchantments and RAMPAGE I was on a hunt rampage,then I used bear thing,and rampage blessing ended (still was 30 secs left) :Hunt Rampage is an enchantment... --Kale Ironfist 19:27, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Analyzing Classes and Aspects Warrior - Strength - Swords, Axes, Hammer -Worthless for maintaining forms. While you still will receive an armor bonus, and a armor penetration bonus, you form will end quickly and is hard to maintain outside of battle. Ranger - Expertise - Bows -See above. Bow attack range may seem like a good idea, but they’re slow. Spears would be better for that. Expertise is pointless because of the lack of energy requirements for skills. I'm not sure of skills react to ranged weapons, but I believe they are touch skills and Point Blank AOE and thus you should go /D for scythes. Monk - Divine Favor - Staffs/Wands -Good energy recharge is the only like putting like over warrior or ranger. You'd obviously have to go /D for scythes. Mesmer - Fast Casting - Staffs/Wands -Same as above. No spells mean the prim attribute is wasted. Necromancer - Soul Reaping - Staffs/Wands -Solo reaping will recharge your energy in battle, 40 energy mean you'll be able to stay in the form out of battle for a minute. Battle will totally recharge your energy, if you have adequate levels of solo reaping. Go /D for Scythes. Elementalists - Energy Storage - Staffs/Wands -Energy Storage means that you'll be able to maintain the form outside of battle for a long time. Each point in ES buys you 4.5 seconds outside of battle. That means at 10 ES, not including a weapon or runes, you over one minute and 15 seconds. Probably could hit 2 minutes wih a bit of stretching. /D for scythes. Assassin - Critical Strikes - Daggers -Critical strikes mean that auto-attacking will quickly replenish energy. I recommend you don't use daggers, rather use a scythe because dagger auto-attack damage is pretty bad. Ritualist - Spawning Power - Staffs/Wants -See Monk. Paragon - Leadership - Spears -Leadership will give some energy (I think) when you use Ursan Force or Volfen Bloodlust. Raven Shriek will also give energy, but has a long recharge time. I believe you must be within melee range for skills to work, thus P/D would be a good choice, again for scythes. Dervish - Mysticism - Scythes -Mysticism is usefull because, although you lose all enchantments that are already on you, new enchantments still take effect (unsure, needs testing). Scythes are good, but it would be better take dervish as a secoundary and get a nice primary attribute. Clearly, the three best classes for aspects are Necromancer, Elementalist and Assassin. Assassin will do the most damage outside of skills, but has iffy regen and stability at best. They also get a small armor bonus. Elementalist is the most stable and Necromencer will get the biggest boost from battle. Elementalist and Necromancer will do about the same amount of damage. Paragon gets fourth place because leadership has a use, if a small one. Paragons also get an armor bonus. Warrior is in fifth place, for the armor penetration and +20 armor to physical damage. In second to last are Monk, and Ritualist, purely because of the extra default energy. Ranger brings up last, with no advantages. !71.252.100.125 09:01, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Zealous weapons help to maintain forms, as does maintaining Balthazar's Spirit/Essence Bond on the person after the enter the aspect. Also, energy regeneration means jack all, since everyone is put to -2, regardless of energy regeneration. As such, Warrior with zealous axes/swords get a big benefit in dealing good damage through melee range skills while being able to maintain the aspect for the duration of the battle. Because of the fairly low recharge, you don't really need to maintain the aspect outside of battle, and Elementalists get hit the hardest when they decide to drop the aspect early, as they will have no energy. Necromancers get big points for Soul Reaping, but unless you have Tormentor's, it's unlikely you will enter melee. Assassins lose on Critical Strikes due to opponent level. While their critical hit rate is still higher, it is dramatically lowered due to the difference in levels, so the chancy nature of energy gain is not good for stability. Zealous daggers offset this, due to the double strike chance on auto-attack, and the melee range skills don't take into account the weapon anyway. Choosing to go /D is wasteful for any caster profession, as they'd still need points in Scythe Mastery (not a good sign to see a caster wading into melee). There's my assessment on your take on profession breakdown. --Kale Ironfist 09:12, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Thank you for your imput. I mistype the monk one, when I said energy regen, I meant energy cap. More energy, IE can maintain the form outside of battle. Casters going into melee in Ursan Aspect, do it +10-20 armor, so, while still fragile, they can do well. You also underestimate critical strikes. An assassin wielding daggers can auto-attack level 20 enemies and easily regain all my energy. Even in Aspects. While the form attacks don't take weapons into account, when your using Raven or Bear, you'll be auto-attacking quite abit. Scythes do good damage, when in PvE, and thus are a good weapon of choice for those relying planning on spending most of the time inform. Also, I believe you missinterrupted my evaluation. This is for those who intend to only use a form. While I don't know how this will play out, Ursan and Wolf are incredibly powerful. If I team runs 2 bears, a wolf (IAS Support+Deep Wound), and a raven (Cripple/Bleed/Blind), with three monks and a nuker/necro/something, you could have pretty armor ignoring damage. The wolf would be a ranger, who is okay, because he can lay a QZ and then keep Volfen Agility up permentantly, allowing for spammable damage and constant IAS.72.75.19.17 07:31, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :::Your estimation on Assassin, while accurate, isn't viable in a PvE setting. Most enemies are beyond level 20, and all end-game enemies are pretty much level 28. Your critical hit chance, even with CS, is very low. Furthermore, GW:EN monsters tend to be smaller in groups, but stronger and more likely to spread out, so Scythes won't often get their multi-hit bonus and I don't think advocating Scythe usage on a caster is a good idea (even if they do get an armor bonus in Ursan Blessing). Other campaigns don't really need this sort of power in terms of elite skill. Plus, you don't really need to maintain the aspects outside of battle due to 30 second recharge and a fair 10 energy cost which becomes nothing since your energy returns to maximum. --Kale Ironfist 08:15, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Critical Strikes vary depending on armor level, not the level of the mobs themselves. So, while enemy elementalists will have increased armor compared to human elementalists, it's still far from making critical strikes obsolete. I'll easy criticaled on Destroyed Casters and sometimes, through rarely on the warrior. Also, in GWEN, I've noticed that because enemies are spread out, there is very little time between battles. Maintainablity is an issue, because you really don't want to run to the mobs, get crippled/slow hexed, and have your form run out. If this happens, your left with zero energy and possibly a large drop in health, the juicy for a mob to smash. Whilst scythe's may not be the best choice for all classes, if your using an Aspect, attacking from range with a staff, bow, or spear will get you now where. Honestly, I don't have all the much experience with Scythes auto-attack, but I know that it can do quiet a bit of damage to 60, or even 100 AL. You say that the auto-attack is worthless, but it's something to do while your waiting for the 3 secound recharge. Thinking on it, daggers maybe the best martial weapon for stability, but for damage it's terrible. As you make it sound, there is no good class use for Aspects, but clearly there is. While I do not believe I know everything, nor to I believe that my analysis is perfect, I do think it's a general guideline.72.75.19.17 14:13, 28 August 2007 (CDT) ok i can see both ur points, but id like to say i have been useing daggers, and due to the chance to attack twice they work very well...wile they do only 6-12 damage per hit normally they hit often, and i use the skills for damage. ive been going R/A u underestimate the power of the rangers 70 armor for defence and 25 energy to keep up the blessing, makeing them fairly balanced...dervish may work better. in short i have to disagree with three statements; 1: this guidline said rangers are bad, i think there one of the best, with mid energy and armor, like a dervish. 2: daggers are a fast way to get alot of hits in, makeing them good for keeping it up. 3: scythes are not too good with keep-up, becouse of the chance of hiting three is slim, but are the best in damage becouse of the 9-41 damage. The Observer 71.214.197.11 10:09, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I play Beast Master Ranger, using a spear, and i can maintain this for over an hour. Discussion ended.--Darksyde Never Again 16:41, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Wow, in all of this nobody mentioned mesmers at all. With high inspiration and Dwarven Stability, stances such as physical resistance, elemental resistance, drunken master, or the mantras can be maintained for close to 3 minutes. Also, Ether Signet can give you close to 20 energy back after the form ends, allowing you to act while you wait for UB to recharge. Also: Serpent's Quickness. Rette Alarix 17:55, 31 October 2007 (UTC) lol @rangers. u even forgot the +30 armor bonus against elemental damage for rangers, making one of the best armors in the game (many ppl forget this tho). ranger is one of the most balanced classes. i play very much as an ursan ranger with a motivation shield and using mending refrain. i almost always die as the last ursan, when we wipe. energy hiding Probably obvious, but don't forget to swap to a low energy set to end the blessing instead of using the skill that ends it. Darthnice 09:43, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Wasnt able to get into sneak peak, can someone comment Just fixing up the main list but this one confuses me are these (form based) skills temp or permanent skills? Is Ursan Blessing the only permanent and the skills it gives you temp or how does it work? -- Xeon 20:49, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :It's an elite skill that lasts until your energy hits 0. For as long as you are under the aspect, you get a different skillbar. --Kale Ironfist 21:01, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ok, kinda answered it but i found the answer anyway. Another question is how many new mission based/explorable based skills are there that have been sighted so far? (not effects, im talking about skills that are like Junundu skills and Vial of Purified Water.) -- Xeon 21:20, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :::Sneak peak only showed three, temporary versions of each of the blessings which had no variables (each had flat numbers for every effect). --Kale Ironfist 21:23, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Hmm if there are more the main skill page will need to fragment the temp skills list then. -- Xeon 21:25, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Farming With all these adjacent and twice and etc, it looks about right to me. i would agree, however there is no healing wile in any of these forms, yet, so that may not be viable. The Observer 71.214.197.11 10:11, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Not true, when I was on my ranger and was having trouble with the glacial griffon, I went R/Me (trapper) laid down a ton of traps... pulled the griffon... then used this form to be able to finish him off. Double-echo dust didn't work, but this did.76.173.217.181 17:27, 22 October 2007 (UTC) Character Appearance How does one look ? Something's changing ? If so how are the emotes ? --Metatail 16:21, 30 August 2007 (CDT) :It's just a "spiritual" thing, so your physical looks do not change. Zulu Inuoe 23:02, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::Say "cheap" instead of spiritual... --213.140.6.120 13:19, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :::These are 'blessings' not 'forms'. It would make no sense for you to change into a bear/raven/wolf --Blue.rellik 11:02, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Eternally keeping it on by equipping any blessing while under that blessing In quest mission thingies like A gate too far and such, after getting the blessing from a shrine, you can get it from an ally, (in this case sif shadowhunter), which gives you the blessing to equip. by talking to them, while under the blessing and outside of battle, they will notice the blessing isnt in your skill bar (all your skills are replaced) and offer it to you, then by adding it on your skill bar, you can use it if you have at least 11 energy and refresh it, increasing your energy to full, but removing it from your skillbar, so you must talk to the skill-giver again :Hmm, never thought of that, but i always found this to be pretty easy to maintain so long as you know what you're doing. Also, if you use it at 10 energy, it doesn't end, it still goes.--Darksyde Never Again 16:44, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::Aint that one named Ursan Aura, rather than Blessing? I thought they had diffrent names, could well be wrong tho. --84.24.206.123 16:46, 5 September 2007 (CDT) progression currently there is no numbers for rank 1 and the higher ranks. wouldn't it make sense though to add 1 and 10, seeing how they are displayed on the skill (r1...r10) Viruzzz 15:04, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Link missing Where is the link regarding the use of weapon and aspects? I think I saw that page on this wiki. Icyangel Strawberry 13:15, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Heroes Has anyone tested this with heroes, yet? I'd be interested to see if they know how to use this skill. --C0c0c0 07:49, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :nvm. Just remembered that heroes can't use PvE skills. --67.191.222.19 19:51, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Ursan Aura No one has created a page on Ursan Aura yet So I'm gonna remove the link. Re-apply when we actually get some written info about it. Piggyboy 20:43, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ursanway wtf is it i hear about people doing "ursanway" on like everything elite. like the deep, mallyx, DoA. i dont get what it is but im guessing a bunch of ppl pwning with this skill. :That's basically it but with some monks thrown in for healing. Rette Alarix 17:49, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::It's like the new thing now. Our guild (with a few people who've never even done doa) finished Mallyx in only 25 mins with pretty much no problems at all. Ursan teams make doa pretty easy. P A R A S I T I C 07:28, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yea, it was mostly designed for the people who are just terrible at the game. After giving the junk players paragons, consumables, and Seed of Life, ANet decided people were still too hopeless to beat PvE, so they put ursan blessing in too. It's as imba as Guild Wars gets, but because it's for PvE, nobody complains. -Auron 08:31, 6 November 2007 (UTC) ::::I run ursan-way and read prima so I can PvP like a pro. I can't lose at this game. --[[User:Readem|'Readem']] 04:15, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Do your monks run HB with no prot? That's what the real pros run --Blue.rellik 02:08, 2 December 2007 (UTC) me too don't like it. but for example in DOA. it was always the same concept (with obsi tank damage dealers, healers etc.). some classes didn't get into doa or the deep (warriors for example). of couse i talk about random groups, not guilds. with ursan, every class can go to doa, deep etc. Degeneration 08-11-07 Changed "degeneration" to "regeneration". "-2 degen" means "2 regen". ~Dash :That's not what it says in game. We go by the in game description. --Macros 22:27, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Arcane Bear I added a small note to this article and to the Raven Blessing and Volfen Blessing articles about the synergy between the PvE Norn Blessings and Arcane Mimicry. Basically when the Blessing wears off Arcane Mimicry, normally a 60 second recharge skill AFTER the 20 second copy wears off, returns recharged after you exit the blessing, no matter how long you were in. This effect may apply to other 60 second recharges (Totem of Man only recharges 30 seconds after starting the Blessing), but not sure they would be as useful. This is one of the few generally useful Elite Skills that last for 60 seconds or longer. Any build that runs Mesmer/ or /Mes, or would noramlly just use its Primary class can use Mimicry to get the blessing off a teammate and still use its normal elite when not in blessing form. (I also recommend Ether Signet for that post-blessing energy hangover.) The only problem is that you can't use Arcane Mimicry on a player currently in the blessing himself, as the Elite Skill is replaced on the player's skillbar. While I'm at it, I also recommend swapping weapons to a lower-energy set when your Blessing is about to wear off assuming you have one. Desolation0 22:05, 20 November 2007 (UTC) can heroes use the skill this way? You can't place it on their bar, but with mimicry you should be able to, right?